Lost memories
by Sapphire Isabelle
Summary: Marinette loses her memories because of a spell placed on the miraculous. no-one's pov Wait Adrien I must go with you too,Alya's voice broke when she said that. Nino was shocked at what he had just heard his girlfeiend was on the verge of crying yet he was just standing there The fiesty Alya Cesaire THE ALYA CESAIRE the feisty confident beautiful most bold and loving girlfriend
1. Chapter 1

"Tikki, u know what, tomorrow is the day I'm gonna tell Adrien how I feel about him or at least I want to know if he started to *l-i-i-i-k-e me yet like I *l-i-i-i-k-e him", I said I was so excited about the idea that I'd come up with I could practically burst.

Tikki looked at me clearly surprised by the sudden suggestion I had made", I'm so proud of you Marinette you've finally decided to get this over and done with but what exactly are you planning on doing because knowing u you're not gonna risk going in public and confessing to him there so what have you've got planned. "

looked at Tikki excited that I had her support so I continued ", I'm going to invite Adrien after school to Pont des Arts saying that I need to talk to him urgently. When he arrives I'll simply ask if he would like an ice cream from André and tell him that we could talk over the Ice cream. After I get us both Ice Cream I'll ask him if he'd like to sit down if he says no it's ok I will say that after what I'm about to tell him he's really going to need a seat. He will most like likely oblige and if he doesn't – "

Tikki cut me of saying, "-Instead of such a complicated plan why don't you just confess that you like him or u could ask Alya for his number and actually tell him or could phone him or something like that you don't have to make things so complicated sometimes u just have to go straight to the point.

"Simple answer to my problem would be to call Alya and ask her to help me make a new plan", I replied slightly agitated about the fact that Tikki had interrupted me during the time I was explaining to her my brilliant plan.

Tikki looked at me with her worried face, "I know that you are upset with me Marinette but listen I don't want you to get hurt by putting heart into things and then feeling upset when someone doesn't except it."

 _I thought about it and looking at Tikki's face I saw that she was only doing what was best for me and that she cared about me a lot._

"I'm sorry Tikki I know you are only doing this to protect me I don't know what got into me. Plus, your plan seems much simpler than mine doesn't it," I simply replied.

My phone alarm started to ring so I switched it off took a shower and let all my problems temporarily wash away. I then put on my clothes and ran downstairs to the kitchen and ate some breakfast. _I wonder what Adrien is doing right now. I_ _text_ Alya asking for Adrien's no. after ten minutes of waiting for Ayla's reply then I realized that _Alya might not answer before school because she must help her mom help the twins get ready for school. "_ Marinette aren't you going to be late for school you need to hurry up," my mom tells me.

 _Wait I'm going to be late for school._ "Bye mom bye dad," I yell

I give them 1 kiss on each cheek and run out.

 _Time to go to school._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thx for reading my last chapter and I have been working on my grammar . If you see anything wrong don't be afraid to say l to say**

RING RING RING

"I don't wanna wake up, Adrien. Can't you just skip school? Your dad never wanted you to go to school anyway."

Times like this are always difficult for me. Plagg had never been a morning person, kwami.

Luckily Plagg can unfortunately not resist camembert.

Adrien looked through his bag to find a jar with camembert. Apparently according to Plagg this cheese had been maturing for a couple of months. Meaning that this cheese was very important to him.

"Plagg"

"What do you want,"he replied.

 _Ha he doesn't know that I have it_

"I want you to wake up or else"

"OHHH I'm so scared you're gonna do something" even though looked innocent his voice clearly showed that he was mocking me.

So I showed him the jar

"If you don't wakeup I will break this jar by throwing it on the floor"

In my opinion, it would be a great way to get way to get rid of that wretched cheese but obviously since it's the only thing that Plagg will eat so I should be lenient.

His mouth turned from a smirk to a 'o' in an instant.

"Fine"he replied grumpily

He quickly flew and grabbed the jar from me and flew into the corner to sulk.

But just before he flew away he asked me why I in such a happy mood

"Plagg, tomorrow is the day I am going to ask ladybug if she'll go to the movies and before she gives me the speech about her not wanting to play with my feelings I'll simply tell her that we are not going on a date sort of thing we are just going as friends and wouldn't it be nice to get to know each other –,"

"What are the chances, every time you ask ladybug to go somewhere with you she always dismisses you by saying she has to hang out with friends or she has something to do remember and what re the odds of her saying yes because remember you can't really know anything about each other which could possibly act as evidence to prove who you are and besides who wants to hang with a girl when you can totally hang out with me and my amazing cheese ,Camembert ," Plagg looked at me with knowing eyes and a sly grin written on his face.

 _The thing about Plagg that when he knows he is right he doesn't try to hide or attempt be modest about it_

" I could give you three things why hanging out with a girl is better than hanging out with your filthy cheese 3 things no.1 no-one wants to eat your stinky cheese remember, 2 a girl makes much better company than you or your stinky cheese 3 if I decided to stay with you and your cheese smell won't come off in the shower," after I had said those things I looked at Plagg smugly expecting to see a face relinquishing defeat except I saw nothing but a back turned to me with a droopy head

Plagg u know I was joking right I would never say anything to hurt you ok and ever since you became my akwami there's never been a boring day with you, you are friend scratch that out my best friend even better than Nino. Ever since the day I met you allowed me to meet knew become more courageous and save people and build up my self confidence in myself. I've been much happier and enjoy myself even more. Plagg please forgive me.

Plagg looked at me smugly "so you do care about me and I'm your best friend eh? I'll forgive you on one condition you"

Plagg turned around to his camembert and pretended to whisper "spspspssp"

After a minute of whispering and nodding and pretending to nod and shake his head in agreement he finally turned to me with an even more smug face than before.

He continued what he said earlier, "You have to eat cheese with us after school today then you may taste the finest of cheese."

"Fine" I replied relinquishing defeat

 _I got myself into this I should deal with the consequences_


End file.
